Roger Gunn
Roger Gunn is the Chief of the Criminal Division in the U.S. Attorney’s Office, who oversees the newest lawyers in his department. History New AUSAs When the new AUSAs arrived at his office after being sworn in, Roger handed out envelopes with each attorney's first case and told them he expected them to win it. Leonard later came to Roger to make an argument that he and Seth should have their cases traded, as he felt he was better equipped to handle the terrorism case. Roger agreed he made his case and switched their files. He later met with Leonard, Jill, and Sandra as they discussed the terrorism case together. The meeting was brief and ended when Roger handed Jill an envelope. After they left, Jill opened the envelope to reveal Yankees tickets.Pilot, 1x01 Opioid Crisis When Douglas Delap put pressure on Roger to find an opioid case to prosecute, he handed the responsibility off to Kate and Seth. Seth wanted to find a hole in by searching their homes for any evidence they didn't hide as carefully as their offices. They interrupted Byrne's dinner to try to get a warrant to search the houses. He declined their office and called it a lazy strategy. Kate then insisted they'd do it their way. She looked through the financial records of all the doctors and found one who didn't have a housekeeper on payroll like the others, despite having money and a large house. They believed he had an undocumented immigrant working for him and wanted to use that as leverage to get him to plead guilty to the opioid charges. Kate and Seth parked outside his house and watched as Margo Elata came out. They brought her in and asked her about how she was paid and employed. She revealed that it went far beyond being undocumented. He was holding her passport hostage and forcing her to work for very low wages. They also learned that he was using her information to help launder money for a drug cartel. After he was arrested, they asked Judge Byrne to support their attempt to get money allocated for Margo from the money that was seized from Dr. Rollins.Rahowa, 1x02 Bart McKenna Leonard came to Roger with an idea to steal the case of Bart McKenna from the eastern district. When his ship became stranded in the middle of the Hudson River, Leonard wanted to have it towed to Manhattan. However, a storm made towing dangerous, so they decided to wait to see where the ship ended up and let that determine who would get the case. Roger later told Leonard he knew the ship had ended up in New Jersey, meaning neither court got it, but Leonard told him he'd sent NYPD officers to lunch near the port where the ship docked, nabbing the case for the Southern Court after all.18 Miles Outside of Roanoke, 1x03 Kappler-Hays Roger allowed Seth to pursue charges against Kappler-Hays, but advised him to offer a deal instead of trying to take it to trial. Seth agreed, but was forced into a trial when Jack Lewis's counsel refused to make a deal. Seth ultimately won the case and Roger congratulated him.The Library Fountain, 1x04 Rodrigo Puente Seth was assigned to prosecute Rodrigo Puente, who was arrested for transporting 57 grams of meth in his backpack. When Judge Byrne heard the case, he said he didn't like it and wouldn't sentence Rodrigo to ten years, the mandatory minimum. He sent Seth back to reconsider the charges. When Seth came back with the same case, Byrne asked to meet with Roger. He couldn't convince Roger to budge either, so he said he'd instruct the jury about the mandatory minimum. To prevent that, Seth filed a writ. The jury ultimately returned a guilty verdict and after giving a speech, Byrne reluctantly sentenced Rodrigo to the minimum ten years.World's Greatest Judge, 1x05 Working with ATF When Kate came to Roger to get permission to go on a sting with them, he didn't want to let her because she said stings can be dangerous. However, when she told him if it went well, they'd be coming to her instead of bothering him, he agreed to let her go.Everybody's a Superhero, 1x06 Yankees Tickets Roger was excited when he was finally able to secure Yankees season tickets for himself and Jill after waiting for eight years. However, when Tina reminded Jill of how poorly it cold go if they stopped being friends, Jill drew up legal documents to protect both of them. Roger initially rescinded his offer, but ultimately agreed to sign the documents for them to share the tickets.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 DEA Raid and Brian Torres There was a DEA raid on Hughes street, during which the DEA made 12 arrests. Despite this, only 11 were logged into the system, so Jill sent Sandra to check out the 12th, Brian Torres. He was found in a holding cell, nearly dead, where he'd been for four days since his arrest. Roger immediately dropped the charges, but Jill wanted him to go after the DEA agent responsible for Brian being in the cell for four days. Roger didn't want to, but after Jill released the video of Brian's time in the cell, he eventually pressed charges against Kirk Keener. Because of Kirk's recent firing, he was appointed a public defender, Jill, assisted by Sandra. They initially tried to make a deal, but Kirk wouldn't take it because it involved admitting fault, so the case went to trial. Roger and Jill disagreed over whether or not the video of Brian Torres should be viewed by the jury. It was ultimately shown. The verdict then returned a not guilty verdict.Flippity-Flop, 1x08 Day Out When Roger was forced to go to a second circuit conference on E-discovery, he instead signed in to the conference and then left to find fun. He told Jill that every year, he signs in and then leaves and has a fun day where he does whatever he wants. He invited her along, but she declined. However, he gave her five minutes to change her mind and when she did, they left together. He first took her to an Italian restaurant where, during one of his first cases, he watched a mobster have a heart attack and die right where Jill was sitting. They then went to see a movie. Their last stop was to a baseball field where his daughter used to play. Then they were both called back to Manhattan.Extraordinary Circumstances, 1x09 Personality Relationships Romantic Renee He was married to a woman named Renee. They divorced and he considered it his great failure.Extraordinary Circumstances, 1x09 Jill Carlan He and Jill often went to baseball games together. When Roger was finally able to get Yankees season tickets, they ended up sharing them. Jill insisted on drawing up legal documentation in case their friendship ended.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 After spending a day out together, Roger told Jill he liked her, but she more pragmatically said it wouldn't work out and she didn't want to end up lying in bed next to someone she hated. Extraordinary Circumstances, 1x09 However, then next day, they woke up in bed together after having sex.This is What I Wanted to Say Familial He and Renee have at least two children. After their parents divorced, they moved away with their mother and Maggie, who used to be a pitcher, stopped playing ball.Extraordinary Circumstances, 1x09 Friendship Professional Kate Littlejohn Leonard Knox Seth Oliver Career Roger is the Chief of the Criminal Division in the U.S. Attorney’s Office, who oversees the newest lawyers in his department. Notes and Trivia *Whenever he's in Denver, he adds six hours to his trip for a journey to The Tattered Cover, a bookstore. He trusts the recommendations of a staffer there named Topher.Flippity-Flop, 1x08 Gallery 1x01RogerGunn.png 1x02RogerGunn.png 1x03RogerGunn.png 1x04RogerGunn.png Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Lawyers